Todd
Todd Andrews, labeled The Wannabe Cool Guy, is a 16-year-old from Dublin, Ireland. Total Drama Colors White Elephant Part 1 White Elephant Part 2 Final Trick: White Elephant Part 3 Red Alert Part 1 Red Alert Part 2 Message Recieved, Red Alert Part 3 Out Of The Blue Part 1 (Cameo) Relationships Friends: Ry, The Baroness, Gaile, Dakota, Jillian Enemies: Ashley Neutral: Bailey, Derby, Benny, Selene, Alice, Arizona, Mallory, T, Matt, Kiki, Mika, Lavender, Dennis Dislikes: Alexandria Confessional Tapes Todd’s confessional (White Elephant Part 1) Todd swung open the confessional door, a wave of a horrid smell flooded out. “This is nasty,” he said while he sat down. "So hey guys, I’m Todd apart of the one and only Pin-Stripe Parrots, we’ve got uhhhh, this one girl who actually looks kinda mean, the 90’s chick," he checked his team mates off on his fingers as he went, "miss shy and that kid with the camera, seem like an all right bunch. Not sure about a couple of the other contestants though, like when I thought- "he laughed loudly,while still talking, "turned out it wasn’t Chris, ahhh yep, not my best move but you know, head up and roll with it. Oh, I also noticed this season seems to be lacking in males, not that I’m complaining or anything." He winked at the camera and left the confessional quickly. Todd Confessional. (White Elephant Part 2) A loud groan was heard from outside the confessional before the door banged open, an angry Todd slammed it closed and sat down. "Ew, will still need to get used to this." He let out a long sigh. "So the challenge today went okay, but Ashley had to go and bump the other teams sled, that was totally unfair and not cool, at all. On the plus side the other team members are pretty nice, ‘specially ‘Kota, I think we could be pretty good friends, I gotta send him the picture from today when I get a signal again.” Confessional - Todd (Red Alert Part 2) Todd busted through the door and pushed it shut with a kick. He glared at the camera as he sat down. “Wasn’t me,” he grunted, “it was that Ashley chick, she framed me, she wants to kick me off and make me look bad!” He sighed and dragged his palms over his face. “On a brighter note,” he mumbled through his hands, “me and Jill made a pretty great team.” Todd removed his hands and looked down at the ground, the tips of his ears slightly pink. “And I thought this was going good…” He stood and pulled the door open with his head hung. Todd- Final Confessional Todd pulled open the door and slouched down on the so called seat of the confessional. He hadn’t bothered to completely clean himself up from the paint yet. "To say I’m not surprised would be an understatement," he said, "yeah, it sucks to go home so early but whatever, I’ve got things I can do to pass the time. I’ll no doubt be cheering for the Parrots, aside from Bitchley as Ry so nicely calls her,” he scoffed, “also him and The Baroness. They were kind enough not to drench me in paint.” He lifted up an arm from his lap and a few drops of the paint splattered on to the ground. “I was framed and Ashley is bound to gloat about it when I’m the heck outta here. She’s probably gonna go after the rest of the team too. Who would’ve guessed huh? I’d actually be here but then get stuck with the worst team mate.” A defeated laugh escaped him, “I’m actually gonna miss the people who were nice from the team, Gaile, Dakota and … Jill.” With a final shake of his head he picked himself up and reached for the door, “who knows if I’ll really be back.” The door swung closed behind him with a bang, the handle freshly covered in red paint. Audition Tape Tape: (1st person) The camera has already turned on by time I’ve sat down in my seat again. I breath in and out then look up at the camera just to see that I’ve managed to zoom it in super far. "Shoooooooot." I say fixing it. Sitting down for the second time I clear my throat and begin the speech I’ve been practising for the past hour. "Hey, the name’s Todd Andrews. I like sunsets and long walks on the beach." I say sarcastically. "Haaaa not really but I do like food, pizza to be exact, also tumblr, youtube and deviantart. I’m your basic guy average guy." I shrug. At this point my younger sister walks in. Great. "Toddy." Dana says. Shoot me now. "Dana, now isn’t really the best time so could you maybe just leave, kay thanks bye.” I say getting up and pushing her out the door. Sighing I sit down again. "I’d like to do join the show and you know if I won I’d give the money to my mum because I’m a good son like that and that’s all I can really think of, other than the stuff I put in the rest of the application, sooo CYA!" I get up and stop the recording. I let out a sigh. -end- Apperance Family Backstory Personality Trivia *Todd is the lowest ranking Male in Total Drama Colors, at 20th *Todd is also the lowest ranking member of the Pinstripe Parrots, at 5th place *Todd's full name is revealed to be Todd Andrews, as mentioned by his audition tape. *Todd is the male with the least amount of time on Total Drama Colors, only having competed in two episodes and cameoed in a third. Category:Contestants